Vulkin Ferno
Archie team vs. Sonic team portrayal: Both( Sonic team portrayal used more often) Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Alignment: Neutral/Anti-hero Family:Unknown Likes:Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Romantic Interests: *Archie: Married *Sonic team: None Personality Personality: Organized, Calm, Irritable Vulkan is more grounded than Sonic, preferring to stay in on place rathering than traveling. He does retain the optimistic nature, though it is lesser than that of Sonic's own Optimism. He also prefers to be more strategic in contrast to sonic's act before you think personalities. In other words, Vulkan prefers the Look before you leap approach to things. Appearance Physical Vulkan is The negative counterpart to Sonic the hedgehog and is reversed in color. His irises are lemon yellow, the whites of his eyes being black. He has dark peach skin, darker than Sonic's, a marking on his eyes regarding the level and strength of his Metal counterpart. He also retains much of the natural Sonic form, but has put his four quills down and his top two a little higher to differentiate himself. His fur is also a crimson red, with a small patch of blue on the bottom quill. He also has two medium-sized bangs on his forehead. Material and clothing He is recognizable by a silver ring that is stuck on his neck and is impossible to remove, a red jacket with black buckles and shoulder marks, and two small bands on his triceps. His gloves are black with the tips being cut off. They are connected to black wristbands with there being a negative on them. His shoes are blue, black, and silver, but also being literally reversed. The top of the shoe is a black plus sign with there being silver in the middle front and back of the shoe. There are four equal amounts of blue on each quadrant. They are connected to a black leg band. Powers Power Vulkan His super state Changes in appearance: The color palette of his power state is a reversed version of super sonic's. His fur turns a leaf-green, his eyes as blue as sonic's fur, and his quills float in a half-suspended state. Two floating half-way and four more going all the way. His jacket turns green with the black shoulder marks and the buckles being white. The armbands also turn white. His shoes also change with the blue turning gray, the black going white, and the silver starting to glow. The patch of blue also turns gray, expanding and changing form to look like a minus sign. Power gains: His speed and strength increase to that of super sonic and other super beings. He is gifted with flight and is invulnerable to any attack unless it is used by another super being or a deity. Drawbacks: While he can hold this form longer than Sonic and Scourge, this alone puts him at the most risk. He gains no extra power or loses any when he detransforms, but if he continues to hold this form even when his ring supply keeping it active runs out, he risks losing his life-force, and dying from the form itself. It also contains the usual setback of ring a countdown. Trigger: The seven Order Topaz Sun Vulkan His dark state Changes in appearance: Where Dark Sonic turns black as night, Sun Vulkan turns as bright as the day. His fur turns into a golden-white. His eyes turn as gray as stormy clouds with the irises and pupils vanishing. His jacket turns yellow, his gloves seemingly disappear, with the tip of his fingers going white, his shoes turn full black and the ring on his neck glows. Trigger: Sonic the Hedgehog His Mobian counterpart and Positive counterpart. Differences in Appearance Physical differences: They are of colored in opposite color schemes. But Vulkan has darker skin than sonic, markings on his muzzle regarding HIS metal counterpart, and a silver ring stuck on his neck. Material differences: Vulkan wears a Red jacket, his gloves are tipless, and his shoes are literally reversed. Extra Info Vulkan is Not a clone of sonic nor a twin brother. One idea of Vulkan was that he was going to be a clone of sonic designed by eggman but was altered to look red. This was scrapped as it was kinda cliche on both accounts. Other details of his past designs was that he was going to be named Dash, he could turn into a near copy of Sonic and Scourge with certin chaos emeralds, and at one time he would've had a form similar to Sonic's hyper form. These were all scrapped due to being OP moves and abilities. And his recent design basically prevents some of those abilities. Various designs had Vulkan's quills being differently shaped, the last design being simply three quills in a Sonic-style and two more drooping like a Knuckles style. This was dropped and his quills returned to being Sonic style.